Who Knew
by Jules Rules
Summary: YAOI! Seis anos atrás durante a virada do ano pedidos de mudança foram feitos, e ao longo deste ano, foram atendidos. O que acontece com a vida de Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura qdo as mudanças fogem de seu controle? E a que rumo elas os levam?


**::::::::::::::::::::: ATENÇÂO :::::::::::::::::::::**

Song-Fic / **Yaoi** ** (aviso para os que não gostam de meninos com meninos)**

**# Sasu/Naru **

Música "**Who Knew**" Pink

Boa Leitura

**Obrigada**

* * *

_**Who Knew**_

** dia 06 . mês 10 . ano 2006 **

_"Sábio o coração daquele que não sofre nem nunca sofreu por amor.. Sábio é o teu coração.. Que não permitiu e o levou para longe antes que perdêssemos o controle da situação. Sábio coração o teu, que não está por perto para ver os cacos do meu.."_

**You took my hand, you showed me how**  
Você pegou minha mão, Você me mostrou como

**You promised me you be around**  
Você prometeu que ficaria por perto

**Uh huh, that's right**  
Aham, Tá certo...

Naruto soluçou inaudivelmente. Secou as lágrimas e levantou. _"Você não pode mais chorar idiota!"_, murmurou para si mesmo antes do primeiro passo que daria em direção a vila da folha.

Caminhava com os punhos cerrados na tentativa de conter a tremor das mãos, porém seus passos eram moles e covardes, passos indignos a um ninja do nível dele.

Um leve estalar de folhas secas, audível somente a ele, o fez parar. Sabia que não estava sozinho ali, e sabia também que não era bem vindo.

-Pensei que não fosse mais dar as caras por aqui! - Sakura falou com desprezo a poucos passos do loiro. - Não depois de tudo o que fez.

-Eu não daria se tivesse escolha.. - Naruto respondeu roucamente e sem olhar um só segundo para trás, prosseguiu com seu trajeto.

Um momento de quase total silencio fez-se entre os dois. A única coisa que se podia ouvir eram as folhas e pequenos galhos que quebravam abaixo dos pés do loiro.

-Não tem vergonha? - Adiantou-se ela.

A jovem prostrou-se em frente ao loiro, bloqueando sua passagem, sabendo que ele jamais a confrontaria apesar de não conhece-lo mais tão bem quanto imaginara um dia conhecer.

-Tanto tenho que volto de cabeça baixa!

Sakura, que até então mostrara-se claramente tensa e enojada na presença do loiro, relaxou os músculos do corpo e soltou a kunai a mantinha fortemente presa entre os dedos. Controlava a louca vontade de perfura-lo completamente e algo naquela frase a havia feito desistir totalmente disso. Parecia que ao menos um pouco do Naruto que conhecera continuava ali. Retirou-se da frente do garoto e o deixou passar.

_"Situações que constrangem, envergonham e despertam a vontade de sumir ou de morrer. Que apaixonado nunca cometeu loucuras por seu amor? Que tolo apaixonado nunca desejou não amar, pelo simples motivo de não amado ser?"_

**  
I took your words and I believed**  
Eu absorvi suas palavras e eu acreditei

**In everything you said to me**  
Em tudo que você me disse

**Yeah huh, that's right  
**É, aham, Tá certo...

A menina manteve-se parada observando o loiro sumir cada vez mais na escuridão que se dava na floresta. Sentia vontade de chorar e arrebentar com tudo e todos a sua volta. Ainda sofria muito com tudo o que acontecera, mas não conseguia odia-lo.. não podia odia-lo, e não queria odia-lo.. não verdadeiramente.

_"Sábio aquele que não esta por perto, que não esta vendo nada disso acontecer!"_

Entrou em sua antiga casa e deitou-se na cama há muito sem uso. O ambiente ainda guardava os mesmos cheiros, as mesmas lembranças. Deus, como aquilo o fazia mal!

Nada precisou ser dito ou pensado, o simples cheiro das cobertas empoeiradas o fazia chorar. E chorava por saber tudo o que sabia, por ter vivido tudo que havia vivido, de uma forma tão linda e tão suja ao mesmo tempo!

**Flash-Back . Konoha . Flash-Back**

** Reveillon . dia 1° . mês 01 . ano 2000 **

Começava mais um ano. Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura estavam juntos naquela noite. Cada um com seus problemas e desejos, fazendo silenciosos pedidos durante virada.

-O que você pediu Sakura-chan? - Naruto questionou animado.

-E isso lá é da sua conta? Hunf..veja só isso..como se eu fosse desperdiçar meus desejos lhe dizendo eles!

Naruto deu-lhe a língua e virou-se para Sasuke, que observava atentamente o céu a procura de algum vestígio de mudança ou melhora. Ele sabia que não seria instantâneo como queria, mas sabia que algo de bom iria lhe acontecer, e esperava que esse algo fosse mais do que sonhara a vida toda.

-E você Sasuke.. o que pediu?

Mesmo sem proferir uma única palavra, Sasuke fez das palavras de Sakura as suas, e dignou-se apenas a lançar um olhar perfurante ao loiro.

Naruto se calou tendo certeza que não ouviria nada de Kakashi e Iruka, caso resolvesse perguntar a eles. Levantou-se e foi em busca de um prato de Ramem.. afinal, como ele mesmo afirmara momentos antes da virada, não havia forma melhor de se começar um ano, a não ser comendo Ramem.

**OooO**

Os dias passavam demasiado lentos..porém a nuvem negra que os atormentava parecia dissipar gradativamente.

Vestígios da infância ainda os acompanhavam na adolescência. Naruto ainda nutria algum sentimento por Sakura, que por sua vez ainda nutria algum sentimento por Sasuke. Mas não poderiam passar a vida toda assim, e ambos sabiam disso. Talvez por esse motivo, talvez pela idade e pelas necessidades que sentiam, estavam começando a confundir sentimentos. Tudo havia virado uma grande amizade colorida.. À excessão de Sasuke, que mantinha-se copiosamente afastado de qualquer relacionamento que não se resumisse a ele e a seu desejo de derrotar Itachi.

Com o passar dos dias e com a longa ausência física, e na maior parte das vezes, espiritual, de Sasuke.. Sakura e Naruto tornaram-se mais do que amigos, e pouquíssimos meses depois.. mais do que namorados.

** dia 07 . mês 05 . ano 2000  
**

Uma pequena comemoração agitava a noite dos amigos. Sakura e Naruto noivavam, e no que por um lado alegrava a vida de muitos, por outro lado preocupava e entristecia a vida de outros.

Kakashi não demorou a puxar um brinde aos noivos e um pequeno discurso, ao qual Sasuke fugiu com seu copo. Tudo acontecera realmente muito rápido. Kakashi e Iruka cumprimentaram Naruto e falavam com Sakura, que ria dos dois distraída demais para notar a ausência do moreno.

Naruto andava preocupado, desde o começo do ano Sasuke andara mudado, mais calado (sim, isso é possível), mais arredio e disperso do grupo...Saiu em busca dele e não custou a encontra-lo sentado no telhado, ainda com o copo do brinde não mão, porém com a bebida intocada.

-Não vai me desejar boa sorte ou parabéns? - aproximou-se e se sentou ao lado do moreno.

-Boa sorte, parabéns.. - respondeu automaticamente, quase que por obrigação.

-Não assim baka! - acomodou-se mais junto de Sasuke e tocou o copo. - Porque não tomou após o brinde? Não se pode deixar de beber o que quer que seja após um brinde!

-Superstições idiotas.. Eu não estava afim de beber! - Sasuke parecia nervoso.

-Certo, mas se quer me desejar parabéns e boa sorte de verdade você tem que beber! Nem que seja um golinho.. - disse implicante como sempre.

-Não to afim.

-Ah toma logo _Uke_ **(1)**.. - pediu infantilmente.

Sasuke o encarou encabulado, sempre se alterava quando Naruto o chamava de _Uke_.. e já o proibira diversas vezes de dirigir-se a ele daquela forma, coisa que não era respeitada. Em sinal de protesto, não só virou o líquido na telha como quebrou a taça logo em seguida, esperando que daquela forma o loiro percebesse que não estava para brincadeiras, nem festas.

Naruto interpretou aquilo como uma grande ofensa e desfeita, não só a ele como também a Sakura, mas notava que Sasuke não estava bem, e era esse o único motivo que o impedira de começar uma briga no mesmo instante.

-Olha eu não sei o que há com você Sasuke, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber, gostaria de poder ajuda-lo de alguma forma, como você já me ajudou tantas outras..

**  
If someone said: "Three years from now  
**Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás

**You'd be long gone"**  
Que você desapareceria

**I'd stand up and punch them out**  
Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles

**'Cause they're all wrong**  
Porque eles estariam errados

**I know better**  
Eu sei melhor que eles

**'Cause you said "forever and ever"**  
Porque você disse "para sempre e sempre"

"**Who knew?  
**Quem saberia?

Sasuke se acalmou. Fechou ligeiramente os olhos para poder sentir melhor o tom de cada palavra pronunciada pelo loiro, e ainda era incapaz de crer que estava sentindo todas aquelas coisas novas de uma só vez. Coisas que o andavam perturbando demasiadamente, a ponto de afasta-lo dos amigos, faze-lo perder batalhas bobas e fraquejar ao encarar alguém no fundo dos olhos.

Naruto esperara por alguma reação do moreno. Qualquer que ela fosse. Mas ele parecia sonolento ou irritado demais para ouvi-lo e responder nem que fosse um _"não estou interessado na sua ajuda"_. Sabia que não poderia fazer nada por Sasuke se ele não quisesse ser ajudado, e foi a sua vez de perder o olhar no horizonte e na beleza descomunal que cercava a vila da folha.

Estavam sentados bem próximos, e num impulso desesperado e necessário, o moreno capturou o rosto do loiro e deixou que um beijo unisse seus lábios. Não esperava que o loiro entendesse ou retribuísse, mas ele retribuiu, Naruto não se mostrava nada relutante a situação.

Risadas de Sakura, Kakashi e Iruka vindas do andar abaixo, o trouxeram de volta a realidade e ecoaram em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o reagir de uma forma que era inicialmente esperada pelo moreno. Naruto o empurrou e pôs-se prontamente de pé assustado. Sasuke escorregou alguns centímetros no telhado e se cortou com o vidro da taça que estilhaçara minutos antes. Um silêncio constrangedor os envolveu. E todas as palavras que o moreno desejava dizer para tentar explicar o acontecido lhe faltaram no momento.

Naruto virou as costas e voltou para dentro, voltou para a sua festa. Ouviu perguntas quanto ao barulho no telhado e quanto a Sasuke, as quais preferiu esquivar-se e não responder.

Não demorou muito a anunciar cansaço para ver-se livre de todos. Kakashi e Iruka seguiram para casa, deixando Sakura em segurança na casa dos pais.

O loiro estava confuso demais para que fosse capaz de raciocinar com clareza. Deu um jeito na casa e voltou ao telhado. Reviveu mentalmente a cena com o moreno, recolheu os cacos da taça e notou o sangue nas telhas. Sabia que Sasuke estava ferido, mas ele havia ido e nada podia fazer pelo amigo ou por si próprio, a não ser esperar pelo dia seguinte, onde pretendia conversar claramente com ele.

**OooO**

_"Erros.. Acertos.. Desejos.. Um mundo de confusões, um mundo de guerras internas, intimas. Intimidades que intimidam ao próprio portador. Escondidos nos calabouços do coração estão os desejos que esperam por ser descobertos.. os desejos que jamais deveriam ver a luz.."_

Sasuke correu para longe dali. Fizera certamente, a maior de todas as besteiras de sua vida. Cometera arrependivelmente, o maior de todos os acertos do seu coração.

Dividido entre o pecado da carne, da honra e dos princípios.. entre a virtude do corpo, da mente e dos sentimentos.. Fugir parecia a melhor opção, ou simplesmente, a menos dolorida.

**  
Remember when we were such fools  
**Lembra-se quando nós éramos bobos

**And so convinced and just too cool  
**E tão convencidos e tão, tão legais

**Oh no, no no  
**Oh não, não não

**I wish I could touch you again**  
Eu queria poder te tocar de novo

**I wish I could still call you friend**  
Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo

**I'd give anything**  
Eu daria qualquer coisa

Duas semanas se passaram e Sasuke não aparecia nem dava noticias. Ninguém, exceto ele e Naruto, sabiam do acontecido e praticamente toda a vila estava preocupada com seu sumiço. Especulações foram surgindo.. Seqüestro, morte, provocações inimigas, Itachi.. inúmeros motivos foram criados, mas nenhum preenchia com louvor o papel de 'bom motivo' para o desaparecimento repentino do moreno.

Naruto por muitas vezes saia no meio da noite para procura-lo, afinal, tinha fé de que ao menos pra ele o moreno aparecesse, mas isso não aconteceu. Por muitas vezes voltava a vila ao amanhecer e ia direto encontrar-se com Kakashi, Iruka e Sakura. Dividiam-se em duplas e saia em busca do moreno novamente. Aquilo o estava matando aos poucos.

Na terceira semana, Sakura, Kakashi e Iruka trocaram a preocupação com Sasuke pela preocupação com Naruto e seu estado físico e mental, e decidiram por encerrar as buscas, em prol da saúde do loiro.Os demais já haviam se convencido de que o moreno havia fugido, ou simplesmente partido atrás de seus reais objetivos. Muitos sabiam que Sasuke não esquentaria em Konoha, sabiam que ele não tardaria a ir atrás do que realmente queria.

**  
When someone said: "Count your blessings now  
**Quando alguém disse "conte suas bênçãos agora

**For they're long gone"**

Para aqueles que já não estão por perto''**  
I guess I just didn't know how**

Eu acho que eu não sabia como mesmo**  
I was all wrong**

Eu estava totalmente errado**  
They knew better**

Eles sabiam melhor que eu**  
Still you said "forever and ever"  
**Ainda sim você disse "para sempre e sempre"

**Who knew?**  
Quem saberia?

_"Andar sem rumo. Sair e não voltar. Isso não resolve nada não é mesmo? Nossos problemas ainda estão aqui.. Ao nosso redor. A saudade, o arrependimento e o medo.. O calor do sentimento que o mantém vivo. O calor de tudo aquilo que não foi e deve ser vivido.."_

Mais duas semanas se passaram. Naruto apresentava melhoras com a ajuda de seus amigos e de sua noiva. Talvez ele estivesse sentindo a proximidade de Sasuke. Talvez ele soubesse, mesmo sem realmente saber, que Sasuke estava voltando...

_"A saudade.. essa é de você! O arrependimento.. esse é por ter receio e não tentar! O medo.. esse é de perder as chances, de deixar o que me há de mais bonito passar, medo de perder..você!"_

** dia 11 . mês 06 . ano 2000 **

O loiro dormira após muito pensar, imaginar aonde poderia estar Sasuke. Se voltaria um dia, e porque o havia beijado naquela noite, justo naquela noite. Mas principalmente, porque o havia feito. Revirou-se na cama ao sentir a presença de mais alguém. Não teve medo, não se assustou. Sabia que poderia ser Sakura ou qualquer outro preocupado com sua recuperação, mas as batidas do coração que de tão intensas lhe deram falta de ar indicavam que não era ela, pois não sentia isso pela menina a alguns anos.

É verdade, Naruto gostava muito dela, muito mesmo.. mas nenhum sentimento parecia se comparar com o que nutria naquele momento por seu melhor amigo.

Sentou na cama e olhou ao redor do quarto, que parecia normal, e na janela encontrou o que desejava.. o vulto agachado não se moveu ao vê-lo levantar e aproximar-se. A cada passo seu coração falhava uma batida. Um furacão em seu estômago lhe causava calafrios nos pés. Naruto abriu a janela e afastou a cortina, podendo finalmente ver o rosto de Sasuke.

-O que tinha naquele beijo? - Perguntou com a voz rouca pouca antes de puxa-lo para dentro e abraça-lo.

Sentia frio. Seu corpo, ate então aquecido, encontrava-se enrolado sobre vestes frias e úmidas de sereno de Sasuke. Mas mesmo assim eram capazes de sentir as batidas um do coração do outro.

Beijos e abraços aqueceram os corpos aquela noite. A conversa e toda a ética haviam sido deixadas para o dia seguinte. Naquele momento tudo o que precisavam saber era que existiam, sentiam, e estavam.. estavam ali juntos!

** dia 16 . mês 07 . ano 2000 **

A data do casamento de Naruto e Sakura ainda não havia sido marcada, e o loiro tentava desesperadamente arrumar um bom motivo para adiar, ou melhor, terminar tudo com a garota. Sasuke, por sua vez, arrumou boas desculpas para seu sumiço e não teve grandes problemas em ver-se livre de pressões, cobranças e chateações..

Desde a noite de retorno do moreno os dois encontravam-se secretamente, um mês e cinco dias.. Fingiam, em comum acordo, não ter nada além de sua amizade de sempre, mas sabiam que não podiam viver daquela forma eternamente, sabiam e não queriam.

Aquele sentimento, que não tinha racional explicação ainda não havia se tornado um problema, mas não tardaria a virar. Desejavam, a princípio, poder viver dignamente e sem enganar a ninguém.

Kakashi já desconfiava de muitas coisas e não tinha um bom discernimento para saber qual de suas desconfianças era a certa. Sakura cobrava atenção e responsabilidades com a data do casamento.. Iruka reprovava a atitude de todos.

Viveram três meses daquela forma. Encontrando-se poucas vezes no meio da noite, tendo péssimos dias de treino, e sentindo a necessidade de estarem lado-a-lado a hora que bem entendessem, crescer. Já não suportavam a repressão daquele sentimento sem nome que só aumentava. As redondezas de Konoha pareciam finalmente pequenas demais para os dois.

O cerco havia realmente se fechado, estavam em seu limite. E resolveram inconseqüentemente fugir, crendo, como muitos de sua idade, que qualquer outro lugar seria melhor, diferente...

**Flash-Back . Konoha End . Flash-Back**

** dia 07 . mês 10 . ano 2006  
**

Naruto adormeceu nas cobertas empoeiradas, nas lágrimas e nas lembranças e tomaram sua mente ao entrar em casa na noite anterior.

Ergueu-se lentamente. Seus músculos doíam e estava confuso, afinal, a escuridão do lado de fora mostrava que ainda era noite. Arriscou sair a procura de alguém, o que não se mostrou necessário visto que Kakashi o observava a dormir.

-Há quanto tempo esta aí? - questionou de cabeça baixa.

-Tempo suficiente... - respondeu-lhe com tranqüilidade e firmeza na voz.

-Não pretendo ficar muito na Vila, não precisam se preocupar, não serei visto durante o dia, e só sairei a noite quando realmente necessário, as luzes...

-Eu não sou seu inimigo..Naruto! - Kakashi mudou de posição na cadeira. - Nunca fui e nunca vou ser!

-Pensei que não me quisessem por perto e...

-Eu não o julgo, não tenho esse direito...Também não concordo com o que fizeram...Do modo como fizeram...Mas isso não faz de mim seu inimigo.

-Eu sinto muito.. - abaixou mais ainda a cabeça, tentando esconder de Kakashi a lagrima que descia.

O homem sorriu por baixo de sua máscara, mas não sorriu com maldade.

-Não, não sente...Você não se arrepende do que fez, e não sei se deveria. Ate onde sei, foi por amor, não foi?

Naruto o encarou. Parecia não ligar mais tanto quanto a Kakashi ver suas lágrimas.

-É..foi por amor...

Conversaram muito pouco. Kakashi havia lhe trazido comida e roupas limpas. Deixou-o sozinho para que arrumasse-se melhor e desse um jeito na sujeira do local. Aconselhara Naruto a não pensar tanto no assunto ou acabaria cego de tanto chorar, mas seu conselho era inútil e ele mesmo sabia daquilo.

O loiro arrumou as coisas meio que por alto, apenas o suficiente para o tempo que passaria ali. Esperava que este não se prolongasse muito. Voltou para a cama, seus músculos doíam mais ainda, e seus olhos inchados inspiravam o sono. Resistiu. Precisava revisar cada lembrança, precisava descobrir o furo, o erro, o deslize que dera para que tudo aquilo começasse a lhe acontecer. Não entendia como o amor poderia acabar, sumir, se transformar.

Quando fugiram de Konoha, passaram por cada vila, cada canto desse mundo juntos. E agora, seis anos depois já não lhes restavam mais nenhuma terra a percorrer. Não havia um sequer local onde já não estivessem estado. Um só local que não tivesse conhecido o amor dos dois.

Depois dessa aventura toda, Konoha parecia realmente muito boa. Fugiram dela e de tudo o que enfrentariam para ficarem juntos, e tiveram que enfrentar tudo do mundo todo. Era realmente um sonho, uma grande utopia. Mas essa terra, a terra que procuravam, a terra que esperavam encontrar fora dos limites de Konoha.. Essa terra não existia.

Problemas mais sérios acometeram a relação com o tempo.. Envenenaram, destruíram e transformaram todo aquele amor e toda aquela utopia sem que percebessem. E numa noite, que para o loiro não passava de apenas mais uma noite, Sasuke sumiu.

**Yeah, yeah**  
Yeah,yeah,

**I'll keep you locked in my head  
**Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente

**Until we meet again  
**Até nos encontrarmos novamente

**Until we, until we meet again**  
Até nos...Até nos encontrarmos novamente

**And I won't forget you, my friend**  
E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo

**What happened?**  
O que aconteceu?**  
**

_"É.. foi por Amor.. Só não sei se valeu a pena.. Só não sei mais se 'é' ou se 'foi'.. mas é.. mas foi.. simples e impuramente Amor."_

Lançou um olhar a janela, como se desejasse que Sasuke surgisse nela novamente como fizera seis anos atrás, mas adormeceu antes que isso acontecesse, cansado demais para esperar, mas com a certeza de que o veria em seus sonhos, como sempre via cada vez que fechava os olhos.

_"Eu te fiz feliz? Fiz feliz? Todo esse tempo que estive aqui. Eu te fiz feliz? Responda! Fiz feliz? Quando ninguém estava aqui? Eu te fiz feliz? Se lembra? Eu nunca mudei.. Eu só não estou igual ao que conhece.. Não tente me entender.. Tente ver além do que passou.. E por favor responda." **(2)**_

**  
If someone said: "Three years from now  
**Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás

**You'd be long gone"**  
Que você desapareceria

**I'd stand up and punch them out**  
Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles

**'Cause they're all wrong**  
Porque eles estariam enganados

**And that last kiss**  
Aquele último beijo

**I'll cherish**  
Que eu apreciarei

**Until we meet again**  
Até nos encontrarmos novamente

**And time makes it harder**  
E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil

**I wish I could remember**  
Eu queria poder me lembrar

**But I keep your memory**  
Mas eu mantenho sua memória

**You visit me in my sleep**  
Você me visita em meus sonhos

**My darling, who knew?**  
Meu querido, quem saberia?**  
**

Alguns dias se passaram. Naruto pouco saia, e vez ou outra recebia a visita de Kakashi ou de Iruka, que levara um tempo maior a aceitar vê-lo, nada que Kakashi não resolvesse com uma certa dose de carinho. Até visitas de Sakura havia recebido, e em uma de suas poucas conversas com a garota descobrira que ninguém à excessão deles sabia o real motivo da debanda de Naruto e de Sasuke, portanto, perante toda a vila ambos continuavam bons rapazes, ninjas exemplares que haviam desaparecido numa fatídica missão.

Aquilo não tranqüilizava o loiro, aquilo o fazia sentir-se mais sujo, mais errado e imperdoável como homem, como o homem que fora noivo de Sakura. E Sakura parecia saber disso, e parecia ter conseguido sua vingança ao vislumbrar a dor no fundo dos olhos azuis do rapaz.

** OooO**

Poucas semanas se seguiram desde a volta do loiro. Sakura o perdoara completamente (ou ao menos demonstrava isso) mas mantinha uma distância considerável do garoto. O fato de perdoá-lo não significava que voltaria a considerá-lo um de seus melhores amigos...

_"Entre o perdão e o esquecimento há um grande abismo.."_

Tudo se mostrava calmo demais na vida de Naruto e dos demais habitantes de Konoha, que já estavam cientes de seu retorno, o louvavam por sua bravura durante os seis anos 'em cárcere' e questionavam sobre suas experiências, e sobre Sasuke. Questionavam o porque dele não ter voltado também! Aquilo o incomodava profundamente, e aumentava o nojo que sentia de si mesmo e de seus atos durante os últimos anos de sua triste vida. Não se achava digno de nenhum louvor, mas mesmo assim o recebia.

Apesar disso, Naruto sabia que não havia nenhum outro lugar para onde ir, não havia ninguém a lhe receber em parte alguma do planeta. Sabia que passar o resto de sua vida correndo o mundo atrás de Sasuke era humilhação demais, e desse mal já sofrera o suficiente. Resolvera então, permanecer em Konoha evitando sair ao máximo.

**OooO **

Três anos de alegrias, felicidade, esperança e uma culpa que era facilmente aliviada. Três anos de desentendimentos, brigas, e fuga sem rastros... Seis anos resumidos em apenas duas palavras: Paraíso/Inferno!

**My darling, my darling  
**Meu querido, meu querido

**Who knew?**  
Quem diria

**My darling, I miss you**  
Meu querido, sinto sua falta

**My darling, who knew?**  
Meu querido, quem saberia?

**Who knew?**  
Quem Saberia?

Ao menos em Konoha ele tinha algo que realmente lhe pertencia, algo mais sólido do que seus sentimentos, pensamentos e lembranças...

* * *

**N/A:** Pá! Confesso que não fiquei satisfeita com esse final, o achei totalmente sem nexo.. Mas não estou numa fase criativa.. desculpem-me _( nas ultimas provas do ano /roendo unhas\ ) _Eu meio que perdi o Fio da Meada.. quer dizer.. da song-fic **S**

**¬** E também sofro de um mal que desconfio, muitos de vocês sabem como é: começar uma fanfic e não concluí-la.. Infelizmente song-fics são as unicas historias que tem um _"fim"_ pra mim, e mesmo assim ele é sempre triste ou indefinido/sub-entendido **u.u**

**¬** Espero que pelo menos ela não tenha sido de todo um lixo **8)**

* * *

**(1) **Apelido que dei ao Sasuke **_(direitos autorais reservados a minha pessoa ;)_**

**(2)** sim sim.. esse é o trecho de uma música que eu gosto um pouco. Achei que tinha a ver com a fic e resolvi postá-la como um dos pensamentos/sentimentos do loirinho

**((3))** todos os demais pensamentos/sentimentos **_(entres aspas/em italico)_** fui eu mesma que formulei, não são essas frases prontas que se encontram em sites por aí como já vi gente fazendo **_(e dizendo que criaram)_**

**((4)) **Críticas e sugestões são sempre muito bem vindas quando feitas com educação e boa intenção

* * *

**P.S.:** Esta song-fic **era** dedicada a uma **amiga em especial**, mas desde que comecei a escrevê-la muitas coisas aconteceram/mudaram, e a essa altura do campeonato não faz nem mais sentido dedicá-la a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa! Em todo caso, **espero ter agradado**, nem que tenha sido por meros **10** segundos

**Beijos aos que lerem/comentarem**

**Obrigada (y)**

**(k) **


End file.
